


Giddy Up

by totallyrhettro



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Cowboy Hats, Desire, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy endings guaranteed, M/M, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, mechanical bull, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrhettro/pseuds/totallyrhettro
Summary: When Link takes a ride on a mechanical bull, he learns he’s quite good at it. Rhett wonders what else he’d be good at riding. Present day AU where Rhett and Link are single.





	1. Chapter 1

The latest season of GMM had finally wrapped up and the mythical crew wanted to go out to celebrate. Rhett and Link knew their employees worked hard and deserved a treat for their dedication, as well as putting up with their goofy bosses for another hundred or so episodes. After taking a quick poll, it was decided that they would all go out to a popular steakhouse in west Hollywood: Saddle Ranch Chop House. Neither Rhett nor Link had ever heard of it, but they were perfectly happy to go along and try someplace new. 

The large, reddish-brown building looked a bit tacky with western props and memorabilia decorating the outside, trying to mimic an old fashioned saloon. It even had fake balconies populated with mannequins dressed as saloon girls. The large outdoor patio lost some of the illusion with a few flat screen tvs mounted every few feet above the tables. The inside looked much like any other country style steak house. The thirty foot ceiling was lined with open piping from which the wide brimmed pendant lamps hung, lighting the most of the space. 

Other than the various fenced in dining areas, and the massive amounts of western paraphernalia cluttering the walls, there were two areas worthy of note. Close to the entrance there was a horseshoe-shaped counter wrapped around a round bar. A few more televisions showing various sports were hung over the various taps and the two bartenders busily serving drinks. Near the back of the restaurant was a huge mostly circular ring made up of faux hitching rails. It surrounded a large, tan mat about twenty-five feet across. In the center of that was the device for which this particular chain restaurant was famous for. A mechanical bull.

It was about five feet tall, covered with brown and white leather, with a beige saddle on top. Its dark head was pointed towards the ground, waiting for the next person willing to take a ride. A few people were gathered near by, most of them daring one another to have a go. The operator, a young man in a cowboy hat, black shirt and pants, waited patiently for the next volunteer at his control panel, a cheerful smile on his face.

Both Eddie and Alex immediately made a beeline for the contraption, eager to test out their skills. Jen and Lizzie headed after them, eager to see their fellow crew members fall flat on their butts. The rest of the crew scattered throughout the restaurant, seeing the sights, settling in for a bite to eat or a drink to wet their whistle. Link looked around the place then turned to Rhett.

“You want to get a table first, or check out the bull?” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, but Rhett ignored it. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry at the moment, and he wanted to see what the fuss was about.

“Let’s go watch,” Rhett suggested. “I’ve never seen one of those before.” Link quickly agreed and the two of them made their way to the crowd slowly gathering around the ring, many of them crew members. Alex was already on top of the bull, the operator standing beside him giving him a run down as what was about to happen as well as a few tips for staying on. Alex nodded, not really listening. He was too excited and distracted by the cheers of his coworkers not far away.

Once the operator stepped clear, Alex tightened his grip on the rope handle before him. He raised his left arm up into the air, for balance, in anticipation. The crowd got a bit quieter, waiting for the excitement to begin. With a soft creak, the bull rose a few inches up then began to rotate slowly around. It made one full circle, as if testing it’s own gears, then bucked sharply forward.

“Whoa!” Alex exclaimed, surprised. The bull reared back and forth a few more times then whipped violently to the side. With a sharp cry, Alex lost his grip and fell the few feet to the mat with a dull ‘whump!’. The people gathered around laughed, but also cheered as the fallen man quickly got to his feet to try again.

He managed to stay on a full ten seconds the next time and after that almost twenty. Eddie was quick to take his turn next, hoping to beat that record but he fell after only fifteen. After that, crew member after crew member tried their hand at the raging breast. It became an unofficial tournament, to see who could last the longest. Lizzie did pretty good, passing Eddie and Alex for a solid twenty three, but it was Jen who took the lead with gusto. After almost thirty five seconds she finally lost her grip, but dismounted as gracefully as she could. The rest of the crew had moderate success, but it looked like her time couldn’t be beat. 

“How about you guys?” she asked, stepping over to where her bosses were still watching. They had been having a fun time without participating, laughing and cheering with the rest, but Rhett shook his head at the suggestion.

“No way. That thing would kill my back.” Jen nodded as if to say ‘fair enough’ then turned to look at Link. The brunet was subtly chewing on his lip as he looked over to the ring. Rhett could already tell he had already made up his mind. Taking off his green jacket, Link handed it to his best friend.

“Hold my jacket, Rhett. I’m going to show these kids a thing or two.” A fresh cheer went up in the crowd as six feet of skinny took center stage. Rhett cheered along with them, but silently he hoped his dear companion wouldn’t hurt himself too badly. Link undid the top button of his blue and red plaid shirt before jumping easily onto the back of the mechanical bull. Listening much more intently to the operator than Alex had, Link took in all the information with a focused expression. He wanted to make sure he stayed on the longest he possibly could.

As the machine began to rise, Link raised his right arm in the air, using his left hand to form a death grip on the handle. Rhett smirked, noted to tell his friend later about how this was more proof of the man’s left-handedness. The bull turned slowly, starting its preliminary 360. Link pulled his knees in tight, gripping the sides of the machine hard. He took a deep breath, relaxing his upper body and preparing his run.

There was a brief pause before the bull began to rotate. It turned to the left, then the right, then back to the left, but Link was practically unfazed. It ducked forward, then reared back but Link held on without a problem. As the machine continued to move, the man moved along with surprising grace. When the bull rolled back and forth, he rolled with it. When it whipped here and there, he adjusted his weight perfectly. The crew’s cheers intensified, seeing their boss doing so well, better perhaps than several thought he would have.

Rhett put his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle before clapping some more. He was quite impressed by Link’s skills. He found his gaze pulling more and more towards Link’s waist where his plaid shirt had long ago come untucked. A small bit of skin was peeking out now and then; a hint of dark hair running from his belly button down to the top of his jeans, but he seemed to have no idea. Rhett told himself he was just admiring the man’s technique, but he couldn’t fool himself for long.

As Link's display continued, Rhett found himself clapping less and less, his cheers had gone completely silent and even his joyous smile had faltered. His lips became very dry as he stared, unabashedly at his best friend; he couldn’t look away now even if he wanted to, and he never wanted to.

Suddenly the bull turned so it was facing directly in Rhett’s direction. It seemed to be moving slower than usual, bucking back and forth on some unseen mechanism. Link’s pelvis rolled fluidly along with it, matching it perfectly. He almost looked like he was thrusting up with each buck, but Rhett knew that was just his imagination... right? Finally he looked up and Link’s blue eyes were staring right back at him, unwavering. Challenging. He was grinning his classic, crooked grin and even cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly what he looked like. Knowing, and not caring in the least.

All at once, the ride came to an end. The operator took the controls up a notch and the bull reared back hard, throwing Link from its saddle. The people roared as he hopped back onto his feet, raising both arms into the air in triumph. He had not only matched Jen’s time, but beat it by a full ten seconds. Several of the crew ran to meet him with high fives and congratulations, but his friend of thirty plus years did no such thing. Link’s celebration went nearly unnoticed by Rhett who had realized he was breathing harder than usual, his heart racing, pounding against his ribs. His hands shaking, he used the chaos of Link’s victory to slip into the crowd and disappeared.

In the bathroom, Rhett was splashing his face with cold water. He felt a heat rising from his neck and over his face and he dearly wanted to cool down. Looking up at the mirror he mentally scolded himself. It had been sometime since he’d lost a firm grip on his senses, but only Link could do this to him. Only Link could throw his brain for a loop. 

“God damn it, Link,” Rhett muttered to himself, using a towel to dry his face. “One slip and it could all fall apart.” He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing the loose strands that had fallen out of place. His trademark pompadour was almost back on point when he heard the bathroom door open. From the corner of his eye and the reflection in the mirror, he saw the source of his happiness and troubles saunter into the room.

Rhett didn’t dare look up. He didn’t trust himself, or his body to stay calm at the moment. He stood a bit closer to the sink than he normally would, trying to hide his slight chub from his best friend. Washing his hands he tried to pretend that he was here for a normal reason, and not just hiding from everyone. Link stepped towards the urinals but didn’t undo his pants right away as he spoke to the man now behind him.

“Hey, Rhett!” Link began, greeting his long-time friend casually. “I wondered where you’d gone. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Rhett smiled back. “Just making some room.”

“Gross, dude.” Still Link gave a short giggle. He blue eyes glanced up at Rhett’s hair, mostly back in place but a still slightly damp. “You fall in?

“Uh, nah just… It got a little warm in there.”

“I know what you mean. I really worked up a sweat on that bull. Did you see me? Jen and the guys are still trying to beat my time.” Unzipping his pants, Link began using the urinal, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his friend's head. Rhett, meanwhile, wasn’t quite calmed down enough to be standing out in full view of the public. Luckily he was standing close enough to the sink that his friend hadn’t noticed his problem. He washed his hands in the sink slowly, passing the time. 

If Link sensed the awkwardness, he didn’t show it. Rhett was unsure if he should say anything, or talk about that… performance back there. There had been many a time when his co-host had done or said something not exactly family friendly but usually it was because he didn’t think before doing things. He was impulsive which could be quite the asset in the entertainment business, but there was always the fear that it would get him, Rhett, or their company in trouble. A fear mostly felt by Rhett and the crew; Link seemed unphased even entertained by his occasional lack of filter. Sure his best friend was usually amused as well, but sometimes… sometimes he couldn’t believe the man was doing everything by accident.

“You didn’t answer my question,”

Link stated. Rhett hadn't been listening.

“I bet you worked up an appetite,” he guessed as Link came to stand next to him. “Riding like that.”

“I’m mostly thirsty,” Link noted, rubbing his hands slowly together under the tap. There was a slight hint of something in his voice, but it was probably nothing. Probably just Rhett’s mind playing tricks on him again. “How about you?”

‘ _Thirsty is one word for it_.’ Luckily it was no longer visually evident. To Link he said “I’m starving. Come on... Let’s go grab a table so we can try the food.” Link just smiled and nodded, following the taller man out of the bathroom and back into the main room of the restaurant. 

Everything seemed to go back to normal as the two friends ate with everyone else, and Rhett tried to put the image of Link riding that bull out of his mind. It probably would have been a lot easier if Link hadn’t been sitting so close to him, or was that his imagination? The food was alright, but perhaps the owners knew the grub didn’t have to be great when there was a mechanical bull in the house. Still they both were having a nice time, eating and chatting with friends, and the night grew late much faster than they hoped. Soon they were pushing away their plates and sipping on ice, their conversations fading into idle chatter.

While the crew headed back to the mechanical bull for final rides, their bosses stayed behind. The restaurant was much less crowded now, in the late hour. Most folks had left and gone home. This meant Rhett and Link had a clear view of the bull from their table, and watched eagerly with occasional cheers as their employees had fun. They didn’t speak much, happy to sit quietly, save for the occasional laugh at their friends’ expenses. Rhett was rather lost in his own thoughts when suddenly something snapped him back.

“It’s fun to watch,” Link noted. Rhett held himself back from sending his friend a look. Surely he didn’t mean anything by that, it was just his silly brain again. “They’re getting pretty good.”

“Not bad,” Rhett noted. “All that food in their bellies is making them fall more.”

“Yeah.” Link got a smug look on his face as he slouched down in his seat. “If I wasn’t so full of steak, I’d show them what a real cowboy can do.” Rhett laughed out loud.

“You did well, I’ll give you that,” he began. “But you are no cowboy.” Link scrunched his face but then, after a moment, broke out in a smile.

“Maybe.” Rhett raised an eyebrow to his companion, but didn’t press further. Shaking his head, he went back to watching the others attacking the fake bull with gusto. They didn’t speak much after that, instead just enjoying the atmosphere and each other’s company.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, it became almost an inside joke between them. Every now and then Link would bring it up, calling himself a cowboy, or doing something well ‘like I did with that bull.’ Every time Rhett remembered back to that night and the image of Link gyrating on that machine. It never failed to arouse him and making him blush ever so slightly. Most probably didn’t notice, but he still felt embarrassed by his blood’s betrayal. 

Then, one night they were working late at the office. All of their employees had left hours ago, but still they pressed on, hoping to get as much done as possible before they fell over on their feet. It had been a long time since they worked this late and they were already making plans to stay the night, like they used to. While Rhett was writing down possible new lyrics for their next song, Link wandered off, presumably to find someplace they could sleep comfortably.

He was gone for such a long time, Rhett started to get worried, and he was about to go looking for him when he got a text from the man.

-I pulled out the fold out couch in our office-, the text read. -Come and see what you think.- Putting away his guitar and turning off the lights downstairs, Rhett headed up to their shared office. He expected to find Link in there, but while the brown leather couch was all set up for sleeping, the blue-eyed brunet was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, Rhett just assumed his friend went to change, or brush his teeth, so he started taking off his shoes and socks while he waited for his friend to return.

After a few minutes, he heard a voice behind him, coming from the office doorway. It sounded like Link, but with a bit of an odd accent, like something out of a bad western.

“Well howdy, there, partner.” Confused, Rhett pivoted on the edge of the bed only to have his jaw practically hit the ground. There, in the doorway, was Link, in a white shirt, brown vest and matching boots. On top of his head sat a beige cowboy hat. He pushed it up slightly with his finger and he cocked his eyebrow with a smirk. “You ready for a real ride?”

“I’m sorry?” Rhett was caught somewhere between confused and excited. Surely Link was just messing around, having found some cowboy clothes in the prop closet. “What are you playing at?” Taking slow, leisurely steps, Link walked over to the foot of the bed. Despite his need to play things cool, and not let his friend know how much he could effect him, Rhett swallowed and scooted back. He slouched a bit more to hide what he hoped wasn’t a noticeable change in his pants. 

“I saw how you was watching me on that bull, back at the steakhouse,” Link explained. “And I think you liked what you saw.” Almost nonchalantly, he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and immediately Rhett’s eyes glanced at the dark chest hair peeking out. It was a reflex; his eyes flitted down before he could stop them and though they snapped back to Link’s face right away, a knowing smile was on the man’s face. 

“Maybe,” Rhett admitted, quietly. “You _were_ really good at it,” he amended. ‘ _Think platonic thoughts, think platonic thoughts._ ’

“Want another demonstration?” Placing both hands on the makeshift bed, Link crept forward, enticed by Rhett’s gaze, so full of lust and desire despite his wish to keep it secret. There was no way to hide it and for the first time he realized he had _never_ been able to hide it. Not from Link.

“Yes.” His answer was far more hushed than he intended, but he could barely breathe. Leaning back, he could only watch as Link crawled over to him, up the side of his body until their faces were mere inches apart.

“Take off your shirt.” With shaking hands Rhett complied, unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his naked chest. It was Link’s turn to sneak a peek, eagerly taking in the view with more enthusiasm than either was used to. Once it was off and gone, Link pressed his lips against Rhett’s ear. “I want to ride you.” Rhett felt his heart flip but instead of being intimidated, he felt a rush of exhilaration, and he wanted to play along.

“Think you can tame this stallion?” he taunted. Link pulled back just enough to look into his eyes, saw the passion there, the matched zeal, and smiled. When their lips met, it was hard and fast, not the gentle peck either had expected to be their first kiss. Rhett weaved his fingers in Link’s hair, holding his head close while Link sucked on his lip. It was a bit rough, but sweeter than wine, and much too long a time coming. Both were momentarily taken aback by the rush that they both wanted this, but when Link pulled away, he was right back in control.

“Let me show you how _I_ ride.” Stepping back he undid his pants, using his feet to slip out of his boots. Then, he removed his jeans and was sitting beside Rhett in his underwear and shirt. Rhett watched the sight, still trying to wrap his mind around the reality of the situation, but as Link turned back to him with that confident gaze, all rationale fell away. “Take those off,” his friend commanded, pointing at his own pants. 

Pulling them down along with his boxers, Rhett found himself both completely naked and entirely at Link’s mercy. He waited patiently as the other man looked him up and down like a piece of meat, his eyes hungry as a wolf. He licked his lips as he looked over Rhett’s body. From the bottom of his neck to the bottom of his stomach, there was nothing new. They’d both been shirtless many times on their internet show. Further down, Link hummed his approval at Rhett’s half-hard cock, already starting to come to attention. It made his mouth water, the thick member rising from dark brown, curly hair. 

“Let me see you,” Rhett whispered, snapping Link from his thoughts. With a grin, Link removed his own, camo-print briefs and stood beside his friend, half naked, showing off his own praiseworthy package. His friend was impressive to be sure, but where he had girth, Link had length, and in it’s bulging state it was even more extraordinary. “Hell-o, cowboy,” Rhett muttered; Link giggled.

“Now, time to saddle ya.” From his shirt pocket, Link pulled out a small, square wrapper and Rhett gave a short laugh. Pleased with himself, Link removed his vest before opening the wrapper and kneeling over Rhett, straddling him. “Every cowboy needs a saddle.”

Slowly he unfurled the prophylactic over Rhett’s member, making it twitch in excitement. The extra lubricated condom was perfect for their use, though Link hoped someday they wouldn’t need one at all. He pulled open the rest of the buttons on his shirt and tossed it aside. As he reached up for his hat, Rhett stopped him.

“Leave it on,” he suggested. “Every cowboy needs a cowboy hat.” Link blushed a little but let the hat stay. Moving back ontop of Rhett, he kissed him, more gently this time, letting himself relish the new sensations of Rhett’s lips and beard. Especially his beard. It was softer than he thought, and far less greasy. It felt wonderful against his skin and he enjoyed nuzzling as they kissed.

Rhett, meanwhile, ran his hands down Link’s sides until they found the curve of his butt. He gripped the soft flesh tightly before simply holding the man in his palms. He’d always liked Link’s bottom, so round and pert. There were more than a few times he’d caught himself staring, always wanting to just touch it, and now he was going to get so much more. 

“Giddy up, cowboy,” he muttered against Link’s lips. With one last lick on Rhett’s upper lip, Link pulled away to maneuver himself properly. His lover was fully erect now, his cock hard and ready to be ridden. Link was all too happy to oblige. He was glad he’d prepared himself a bit earlier, while Rhett was working, and now the larger man’s dick slipped easily inside. It was a bit bigger than anything he’d felt before, but his body shifted to accommodate it quite nicely. 

“Oh, it’s so good,” he mumbled, moving down and down until he was sitting directly on Rhett’s pelvis. He placed his hands on Rhett’s stomach, letting himself just rest for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being completely full. Raising a single eyebrow, his friend bucked hard just once and Link fell forward in surprise. “Oh!” He felt the cock inside him press hard then come half way out, but he stayed on, holding fast. “Rhett!”

“Hold on, cowboy,” his lover teased. Sitting back up, Link locked his knees on either side of Rhett’s torso and gave him a challenging look.

“This is _my_ rodeo.” Sliding his butt forward, Link pressed hard on Rhett’s cock, making the taller man moan. “You won’t get me that easily.” Starting slow, imagining himself back on that mechanical bull, Link began to roll back and forth. He’d lean back, taking more of Rhett, then ease forward, pulling out. Over and over he did this, pumping Rhett’s cock agonizingly slowly. He closed his eyes, focusing on riding his lover just like a wild horse, gradually picking up speed. 

He was a sight to behold and Rhett didn’t mind the languid pace. He just laid back and watched the majesty of naked Link sitting on his cock in absolute rapture, rolling his hips just like that night. The fateful night that he hadn’t been able to get out of his head no matter how hard he’d tried. Link’s head fell back a bit, and Rhett saw the muscles in his chest and stomach flex and stretch with each movement, elegant and mesmerizing. He had imagined them doing the same while they kept him steady on that machine, under that plaid shirt and blue jeans. 

After a few minutes, Rhett lifted his legs, bending the knees and pressing against Link’s backside. Link faltered for a moment, half opened his eyes and looking down at Rhett, questioningly but not displeased. 

“Level two,” Rhett commented. He grabbed onto Link’s knees and thrust up into him, more carefully this time. Link leaned forward, taking it in, rubbing his own member against Rhett’s belly. They easily fell into a rhythm, like they had done this hundreds of times before. Rhett bucked upwards, humping into Link's entrance and Link held on, riding him and squatting down against him, twitching only to make slight adjustments. Steadily they sped up until the office practically echoed with the slapping of flesh on flesh and the panting of the two men. Sweat ran down their bodies and they were both so close. Then Rhett hit that special bundle of nerves and Link cried out. 

“Oh, god! Right… right there, _fuck_.” He leaned backward, leaning against Rhett’s thighs and using his legs to bounce up and down, hitting that same spot over and over. His hips continued to roll forward with each rebound, rubbing his dripping cock against Rhett’s happy trail until he couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m com- I’m gonna… fu- Rhett god- _ah!_ ” With one last slam he felt his whole body tighten clench as he threw his head back and let go. As Rhett felt the white hot cum cover his chest, and Link’s tight ass grip him in his rapture, he too was pushed over the edge, emptying himself completely and calling out Link’s name in a strained, breathy gasp.

As they both came down from their climax, Link rolled off of his lover, his hat falling away, ignored. They were both breathing hard, soaking wet and lost in utter bliss. Rhett pulled off the soiled condom and tossed it, effortlessly into a nearby trash can, hoping he’d remember to empty the trash before the crew showed up in the morning. He used his discarded shirt to wipe off his chest then just lay there, looking up at the ceiling, hoping if this was a dream he didn’t wake up any time soon. As their hearts slowed back to normal and the office air cooled their overheated bodies, they turned to look at one another, shared looks of love and understanding on their faces.

“Now what, cowboy?” Rhett asked. 

“I think this is the part where we ride off into the sunset together.”

“That sounds nice, and maybe next time _you_ can be the stallion.”

“You got it, partner.” Link gave Rhett a swift peck on the cheek. “Yeehaw.”

****

**The End**


End file.
